Qui es tu?
by Ocaora
Summary: JPLE. Qui es tu, James?
1. Chapitre 1

Une fiction sur les maraudeurs, une de plus. Je n'ai pour l'instant écrit que ce premier chapitre, à vous de me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue.

* * *

Ils étaient sur le quai de la gare, vérifiant vainement qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, sous l'œil rieur de Mme Potter. Ils avaient fait leurs bagages un peu rapidement, étant restés un peu trop longtemps au lit.

- James ! Sirius ! retentit une voix derrière eux.

- Remus ! s'écrièrent-t-ils en cœur.

- C'est moi, je crois. Mme Potter, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, merci, et toi, Remus ?

- Comme d'habitude… c'est étrange de se dire que c'est notre dernière rentrée…

- Allons donc, vous avez la vie devant vous !

Elle fut interrompu par le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train.

- Mais allez filez vous allez loupé votre train. Bonne rentrée. Remus, je compte sur toi…

- La tâche est ardue mais j'y ferai face, mme Potter. Du moins, j'essaierai, rajouta le concerné d'un air faussement inquiet sous les langues tirées de ses deux amis.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli Mme Potter, je ne saurai jamais comment vous témoigner ma gratitude.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, notre maison te sera toujours ouverte…

- A la vie, à la mort, ensemble, rajouta James.

Sirius se tut et ne put que sourire. James et les Maraudeurs étaient sa seule famille. Il ne serait plus là depuis longtemps, sans eux.

- Au revoir, maman, dit James en embrassant sa mère.

- Au revoir. Et soyez sage…

Le sifflet retentit à nouveau, plus fort. Ils prirent leurs bagages et les poussèrent dans le train.

- Comme d'hab'… cria James derrière son épaule alors qu'ils sautaient dans le train qui commençait à se mettre en route.

- Je vous aime…

- Nous aussi… réussirent-t-ils à dire, à une fenêtre, tandis que le train accélérait.

Les garçons avancèrent dans le train. Ils n'avaient pas vu Peter, il était donc probablement aller réserver un compartiment. Après avoir traverser tout le train (essayant de ne pas faire attention à ces très chers Serpentards) et être arrivés à sa tête juste avant le compartiment des préfets, ils trouvèrent Peter, déjà installé.

- Salut ! dirent-ils en cœur.

- Ah ! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas tombé sur Lily !

- Très drôle, répondit sombrement James.

- Ah ! Cornedrue !

- Sirius…

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Non mais tu allais dire quelque chose…

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Merci, Remus…

- Pff !

- Te vexe pas Patmolichouchounet !

- Mais je ne me vexe pas Cornedruchouchounet !

Et Sirius et James partirent dans un combat de petits surnoms adorables sous le regard amusé de Remus. Peter, quant à lui, entamait leur réserve de Chocogrenouilles.

Ils avaient fini leur petit combat enragé. Peter lisait une revue de quidditch. Et Remus et Sirius jouaient aux échecs. James, pensif, regardait sans le voir le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Leur dernière année… Ils avaient la vie devant eux… Mais quelle vie ?

Que promettait l'avenir ? Un monde sorcier dirigé par un Mage Noir aux pouvoirs invincibles? Où étaient passés leurs rêves d'enfants ? Leur monde magique ? Le monde où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient ? Où leur seul souci était la façon dont ils arriveraient à suspendre Miss Teigne au plafond, magique, de la Grande Salle ?

Il regarda ses amis, tour à tour. Tous avaient une lueur dans les yeux, mis à part peut être Peter. La naïveté de l'innocence les avait quittés. Remus semblait tout aussi épuisé qu'à l'ordinaire, et une lueur soucieuse hantait ces yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait après Poudlard, James le savait. Pour beaucoup de gens, les lycanthropes n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde la Sorcellerie, ni nulle part, d'ailleurs. Sirius, lui, était concentré sur la partie. Mais dans ses yeux se cachait une lueur de rage. Il s'en voulait pour les pensées et les actes horribles dont sa famille était… coupable ? Il appartenait à un monde qu'il haïssait. Peter ne montrait rien, mais James devinait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'ombre omniprésente de ses amis. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il avait trouvé à l'intérieur des Maraudeurs, la confiance, la solidarité, la fraternité qu'il avait perdu peu avant sa rencontre avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Qu'il avait perdu quand Elle avait disparu. Partie ? Devenue ce qu'elle était désignée à devenir ? Il ne savait pas. Un jour, il s'était rendu où ils se retrouvaient d'habitude, sous le saule pleureur. Il l'avait trouvée, lui tournant le dos, posant une orchidée blanche sur la neige. Elle portait une robe de sorcier, également blanche. Tandis qu'il approchait, elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, une étincelle d'étoile liquide. Il la voyait encore 7 ans plus tard comme si elle était devant lui.

- Ensemble, pour l'éternité.

C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait entendus d'Elle. Puis Elle était partie. Son image avait disparu dans la neige. Il était resté assis pendant des heures contemplant l'orchidée. Les larmes avaient ruisselé sur ses joues et étaient mortes, silencieusement dans son cou. Il les sentait encore, elles n'avaient jamais séché. Il était retourné chez lui. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu connaissance de Leur lien. Alors il avait continué d'être le James que tout le monde connaissait. Puis il était rentré à Poudlard, avait rencontré Sirius, Remus, et Peter. Lily était apparue. Il avait été ébloui. Et il avait recommencé sa vie, redécouvert les plaisirs d'enfant, il L'avait laissé derrière lui, il s'était caché derrière le masque d'arrogance que seuls ses amis savaient faux. Ca le dégoûtait, mais c'était la vérité. Il avait tenté d'oublier, ça lui faisait trop mal, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentit soudain le besoin de sortir, de respirer l'air frais. Il sortit rapidement du compartiment en lançant un « je vais me promener » à ses amis. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Peter continuait de manger et de lire. Ils ne partirent pas à sa poursuite. Ils connaissaient James, il avait parfois besoin d'être seul. Remus se rendit à la réunion des préfets, laissant, seul, Sirius inquiet pour James.

Il traversa le train presque en courant, et se retrouva, respirant difficilement, en queue de train. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et respira un grand coup. Il sentait le vent frais contre son visage. Il aurait aimé que ce vent emporte ses pensées. Mais ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter.

« Ensemble, pour l'éternité. », « Ensemble, pour l'éternité. », « Ensemble, pour l'éternité. »,

« Ensemble, pour l'éternité. », « Ensemble, pour l'éternité. », « Ensemble, pour l'éternité. »,

« Ensemble, pour l'éternité. ». Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, une fois de plus. Silencieuses, brûlantes. Où était-Elle ? Elle, son âme sœur ? Il posa sa tête dans ses bras, au bord de la fenêtre. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Tentant désespérément d'échapper à sa douleur. Il aurait voulu hurler sa rage, sa peine. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu.

Cela faisait peut-être une heure qu'il était accoudé à la fenêtre la tête dans ses bras, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il ne voulait voir personne, n'entendre aucune voix. Ca n'aurait rien changé. Mais la personne resta à côté de lui. Il attendit mais elle ne partit pas. Il ne bougea pas, elle non plus. Il ne parla pas, elle non plus. Peu à peu, il se sentit mieux, comme si cette personne, à côté de lui, voulait partager sa douleur. Alors il releva sa tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de cette personne. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Ses yeux si envoûtant d'un vert émeraude si beau qu'il lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Ces yeux qui le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable. Il ne baissa pas la tête, ne ferma pas les yeux, ne tenta pas de cacher ses larmes. Il resta plongé dans ses yeux. Les yeux de Lily Evans. Elle leva la main, la posa sur son visage, et avec une infinie douceur, essuya ses larmes. Il se laissa faire, ne voulant pas bouger.

- Qui es-tu ? souffla Lily. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

* * *

Allez une petite review? Je continue ou pas? 


	2. Chapitre 2

- Qui est-tu ? souffla Lily. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Il eut un pour elle un sourire triste.

- Nous ferions mieux de retrouver les autres ; ils vont s'inquiéter, dit-il le visage désormais dénué de toute expression.

Et il partit. Il s'éloigna pas à pas de celle dont les yeux l'ensorcelaient tant. Il s'était découvert à elle, il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Il devait y faire face. Il devait lui faire face. Il se retourna.

- James Potter.

Il devait lui faire face. Oui, mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas maintenant.

- Voilà qui je suis, termina-t-il, ses yeux fixant ses deux émeraudes.

Elle baissa les yeux, la tête, avança doucement, d'un pas hésitant, tandis qu'il cherchait à capter son regard.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Lily scruta son visage, cherchant désespérément une réponse. Mais elle se heurta au même visage fermé, indéchiffrable, secret. Sans qu'elle ne comprît pourquoi, un sentiment de déception s'empara d'elle, elle sut juste qu'elle ne saurait de plus maintenant. Elle détourna la tête, à son tour impassible.

- Tu as raison, nous devrions rejoindre les autres, conclut-elle.

Ils avancèrent alors l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieusement. Les questions emplissaient l'esprit de Lily. Elle avait vu James, le visage sillonné de larmes, si loin de celui qu'elle croyait connaître, de celui qu'elle avait tant repoussé, peut-être même détesté. « James Potter », avait-il dit, « Voilà qui je suis ». Mais qui était James Potter ?

James regardait Lily. Elle cherchait, il le sentait comme il sentait sa main frôlait la sienne au rythme de leurs pas. Il n'était pas prêt, pas aujourd'hui.

Et il sentait toujours cette main frôlant la sienne et cette phrase qui revenait comme une plaie perpétuellement réouverte.

« Ensemble pour l'Eternité ».

* * *

Chapitre très court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire et vu que je suis en retard de six mois, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que rien. 

Au passage, si quelqu'un a besoin d'un correcteur, je suis prête à l'aider.


End file.
